<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Loves NANA by Kimyeriis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189611">All Loves NANA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyeriis/pseuds/Kimyeriis'>Kimyeriis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyeriis/pseuds/Kimyeriis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all娜  单向性转<br/>为了自己爽爽所以写了<br/>有一对一也有np，不喜欢不要看<br/>这里只是前三章，都是一对一<br/>#1诺民 叫醒服务 1k+<br/>#2星娜 试衣间舔乳未插入，有聊骚 2k+<br/>#3港娜 夜店厕所doi有当众舔逼情节 2k+<br/>有雷就别看了免得被我骂<br/>写得不好，很干，不懂结尾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Loves NANA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All娜     性转</p><p>　　内含诺民|港娜|星娜</p><p>　　没有三观，为了doi而doi</p><p>　　一对一或NP都有</p><p>　　#1诺民|叫醒服务</p><p>　　“乌卒卒~”七点刚过没多久，罗渽敏光着脚悄悄进了李帝努卧室，宽宽的吊带睡衣挂在她身上，差点遮不住两只小白兔，暗色的窗帘把屋子遮得密不透光，床上男人趴在枕头上，睡得迷迷糊糊。</p><p>　　薄薄的空调被盖在精瘦的腰身，露出肌理分明的背，罗渽敏直接爬上床，动静不小，但没把男人吵醒。她色眯眯地伸手放在李帝努块块分明的腹肌上，心情很好地摸了摸，嘿嘿，这么好的身材是她男朋友的！</p><p>　　罗渽敏也没忘记她跑来的目的，深夜网上冲浪的时候刷到一份清单：小情侣同居必做100事，叫起床就是其中一条。不过，她怎么叫，就是她自己的事了，当然越爽越好，诺诺每次干她都好舒服喔，看诺诺的样子也很享受，两全其美的事多做几遍才好。</p><p>　　一把掀开空调被，罗渽敏推了推李帝努。男人睡梦中迷迷糊糊翻了个身，正好如了罗渽敏的意，她一眼就看到男朋友裤裆中间的半勃起小弟弟，亲切地贴近它，拉下松松垮垮的睡裤，津津有味地吃了起来，发出“噗噗”的响声。</p><p>　　男人的性器在温暖的吞吐中苏醒，几分钟后就涨得巨大，罗渽敏的嘴吃不完，但她还是很满足地舔弄，独属男人的味道让她沉迷其中，她真的超喜欢李帝努这根坏东西。</p><p>　　李帝努睡得再沉也该醒了，懵懵的他刚睁开眼睛，就被身下的快感吸引注意力，清晨更容易勃起，李帝努就是受不了刺激，一看到罗渽敏在吃他的肉棒，眼睛都红了，肉棒又涨了涨，他抓着罗渽敏的手把她拉到自己面前，咬住那张令他心驰神往的嘴，拖着她和自己唇舌交缠。</p><p>        “小坏蛋馋了吗？男朋友的大鸡巴好不好吃？”<br/>
手也没闲着，他随意挑开罗渽敏的睡裙带子，没有任何阻挡地摸上两只小白兔。一边揉一边笑，“敏敏不穿内衣就来勾引男朋友吗？好欠干噢——”</p><p>　　罗渽敏被他亲得缺氧，脸红通通的，还要软软地解释，“不是噢，敏敏睡觉也不穿内衣的…”在李帝努面前，她总是纯情得不像话，这也是为什么李帝努喜欢边操她边逗她的原因，虽然罗渽敏很辣，但对他总是特殊的，可能是从小一起长大的原因，她像依赖自己亲哥哥一样依赖他。</p><p>　　李帝努当然知道，他只是找个理由和罗渽敏谈情说爱罢了。</p><p>　　不同于罗渽敏面对李帝努时无意装乖的模样，只要被干到床上，她就从纯情小少女变身多情辣妹，多大尺度的话都说得出口。李帝努很轻松地从裙底伸手进去，隔着内裤摁了摁阴唇。</p><p>　　“啊！”罗渽敏惊呼一声，身子想往后倒，却一把被捞了回来，紧贴着李帝努，由于身高原因，她的嘴只能碰到李帝努乳头上一点的地方，她自己的奶子却像波浪一样在李帝努腹肌前抖啊抖，全身上下都被李帝努作恶的手侵犯中。</p><p>　　李帝努一只手握住她的乳房，像捏水球一样捏出各种形状，还嫌不够地狠狠抓了两把，听到罗渽敏的呻吟之后不怀好意地笑一声，另一只手已经到股缝那里摩擦，感受着罗渽敏情动时流出来的爱液。</p><p>　　他伸了一根手指进去，被紧紧绞着的感觉并不好受，但火热的小穴一直吸着他往更深的地方，他一边哄罗渽敏放松，一边努力给她扩张，等罗渽敏被亲得身体彻底软成一滩时，才伸进第二根、第三根手指。</p><p>　　罗渽敏本人有点难受，她也看出来男朋友的难受，心疼地亲了亲李帝努耳垂，尽力放松自己的身体，好让李帝努进去。</p><p>　　舌吻了好几次，又玩了会儿奶头，李帝努感觉扩张得差不多了，拍拍罗渽敏屁股让她摆好身子露出小逼，扶着自己的性器缓缓地挺入。</p><p>　　一进去，软嫩的壁肉就附在李帝努鸡巴上，他忍住自己冲到底的欲望，安抚着女朋友。虽然进去的过程有点困难，但罗渽敏很快适应了被插入的感觉，被撑开的痛意也逐渐被空虚感代替，她只感觉自己的小逼很痒，需要肉棒给她止止痒，她毫不吝啬自己的娇喘，急急催促李帝努，“插深一点哥哥！对…顶到我了啊啊啊——”</p><p>　　李帝努了解罗渽敏的敏感点，等她不适过去以后用力地向敏感点顶，肉棒被火热地包围着，还被一股股发烫的淫水浇灌，爽到不行。他一下一下地操弄罗渽敏的小逼，把她送上高潮，又美滋滋地看罗渽敏被操得晕晕乎乎只会喊李帝努名字的样子，一句又一句地问，“爱不爱我？爱李帝努还是李帝努的肉棒？都爱？不行，必须选一个……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#2星娜Ⅰ试衣间舔乳（不插入，有聊骚）</p><p>      罗渽敏下午约了朴志晟去逛街，小男生不仅被当成拎袋子的苦力，还要在各种他看来一模一样的颜色里挑出最适合罗渽敏的一种，他好累，他只是想和姐姐来场快乐的约会，为什么会变成这种局面！</p><p>       在某家高奢店里，罗渽敏兴致冲冲地扒了几件她喜欢的裙子去试，身材好得足以当模特走秀的她自然穿什么都好看，朴志晟虽然等得有点无聊，但拍照的时候可来劲了，每一套衣服都使劲拍，热情拍，搞得罗渽敏差点以为自己没穿衣服。</p><p>       她一向大胆又性感，穿着红色裹胸小礼服走出来的时候朴志晟差点看傻眼了，情不自禁地吞了吞口水，在罗渽敏转身回试衣间的时候扒住她的手，眼睛眨呀眨，像一只可怜巴巴的求食的小动物，明明导购就在旁边不远处，却说着最露骨的话，“姐姐，好想给你吸吸奶子啊，这么大的奶子一定有香喷喷的奶吧！”</p><p>       罗渽敏满头黑线，没想到朴志晟会提出这样的要求，也是，人前小奶狗，人后小狼狗不就说的朴志晟吗。</p><p>      她宠溺地捏捏朴志晟的脸颊肉，“可是现在我们在外面诶，回去在给你吃好不好？”她习惯性嘟嘟嘴，看得朴志晟眸色又深了几分。</p><p>      “不要等回家再吃……姐姐不是要换衣服吗，进试衣间吧！”</p><p>      “……小星星，这可是公众场所。”</p><p>      朴志晟无所谓地撇撇嘴，反驳她，“你上次和帝努哥在电影院做的时候还不是流了一地的水？我在后排都闻到了姐姐的骚味。”</p><p>      罗渽敏被他讲得脸红，嗔怪地拍了一下他，凑到他耳朵旁边呼气，“也行，那你就陪我进去换衣服吧，为了酬劳你这么辛苦，奖励你吃姐姐奶子！”</p><p>      他眼睛一亮，露出得意的笑。等罗渽敏先拿常服进了去，他把刚才姐姐试过的衣服全部拿给导购打包，趁店员都没注意的时候溜回试衣间门口，压低声音，“姐姐，好了吗？” </p><p>       罗渽敏的拉链被头发缠住了，扯不下来，急得裹胸礼服下滑了一点，卡在丰满的胸部，刚好露出一小部分嫩白的乳肉，又不至于暴露两颗乳粒，性感得让人发疯，朴志晟来得正好，罗渽敏把他拉进去，背对着他，催促道，“快，帮我弄一下头发。”</p><p>       朴志晟的眼睛锁住他姐姐的蝴蝶骨，毫不掩饰地吸了一口气，大得可以包住巨乳的手摸上肩头，有点旧茧的手指轻轻磨了磨敏感的皮肤，他已经看直了眼，根本没注意罗渽敏说了什么。</p><p>      “朴志晟，再不帮我搞开头发，你就别想碰我一下！”</p><p>       他激灵地一抖，三两下解开了困住罗渽敏的头发，趁罗渽敏没反应过来，直直拉开后背的链子，礼服直接垮下来，幸好罗渽敏提裙子提得快，不然全身上下只剩一条内裤了。</p><p>       朴志晟把她转过来正对自己，意外地睁大眼睛，“姐姐怎么连内衣都脱掉！这么不乖！”</p><p>       罗渽敏失笑，“不乖的是你还是我啊现在？谁穿裹胸会带着内衣一起，有乳贴的好吗？”她一边说一边给朴志晟看，撕开肉色的乳贴，露出两个娇气的乳头。</p><p>       他心里不甘地想，怎么连一副乳贴都能亲密接触姐姐的奶头，自己要吃奶子却要跟姐姐讨价还价。他不爽地揉了一把自己头发，嘴不自觉向下撇。</p><p>       罗渽敏一看就知道这小子想什么，她直接捧住自己的巨乳凑到朴志晟面前，用那种掐着嗓子在说话的音调娇滴滴地问，“星星要不要尝一下姐姐的奶，走过路过不可以错过哦！”</p><p>       朴志晟一把伸手到她的咯吱窝，把她往上提了一点，减小了两人的身高差距以后再把头埋进两乳之间，深深吸气，全是姐姐的奶香味。</p><p>       罗渽敏安慰地摸了摸他的头发，挺胸把奶子往他脸上撞，撞到朴志晟高挺的鼻梁，还挺痛的。</p><p>       朴志晟轻轻咬了咬左边乳房周围的乳肉，罗渽敏颤了颤，直接把他往奶子中央摁，不能在试衣间里待太久，速战速决。可是朴志晟偏不，就是要慢条斯理地舔弄紫色的乳晕，牙齿故意刮了刮乳头周围，敏感的乳头立刻立了起来，在空气中颤抖，另一边的奶子被冷落得彻底，痒得罗渽敏恨不得自己用手抓一抓。</p><p>       臭弟弟，还会调戏她了。罗渽敏一边无奈地想，也意识到如果不顺好这小子的毛估计出不去了，摁头的力度轻了点，还故作委屈地在朴志晟耳边撒娇，“你不要只喜欢一边好不好嘛，另一边奶子也想被星星亲亲！”</p><p>       朴志晟很容易就被安抚好了，再加上他本来就想念姐姐的大奶子和小奶头，一言不发马上咬住发痒的红果果，又吸又舔，像在食肉一样又狠又用力，仅仅用舌头就让罗渽敏露出难耐的神情。</p><p>       他恶意顶了顶奶头中心，听到姐姐压抑着的喘声，坏坏地低笑，手也在好好照顾两个白兔，一只托着被舔的那个奶子，另一只手揉右边没被顾上的奶子。被朴志晟咬得凹凸不平的指甲轻轻擦过奶头，有一点痛，瞬间招醒了右边的奶头也挺起来。他的手真的很大，包住罗渽敏的巨乳也不在话下，乳肉从指缝之间露出来，色情得让人舌干口燥。</p><p>      “姐姐，奶子好大噢，再帮姐姐揉大一点好不好，等姐姐大到没有内衣能罩住的那一天就好了，以后再吃姐姐的奶就不用那么麻烦脱内衣啦！”他还在咬着乳肉，说话含含糊糊的，但罗渽敏听清楚了，脸一红，恼羞成怒地拍了下胸前的头，恶狠狠地说，“我这么大的奶都堵不上你的嘴吗？”</p><p>       他嘿嘿一笑，专心吃起香喷喷奶子，吃完左边又去吃右边，把两个奶子舔得水淋淋一片，朴志晟又开始乱说话，“如果我的口水是乳白色的就好了……”</p><p>      “那样看起来会像我射在姐姐奶子上……”</p><p>      “就跟精液一样，但是很配姐姐不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#3港娜|当众舔逼，厕所插入<br/>
              罗渽敏正在角落里和黄旭熙吻得难舍难分，坐在一团硬物上被亲得气喘吁吁，突然一束光打在他俩身上，舞池那边的主持人笑嘻嘻地点名他俩：“恭喜黄sir和他身上的辣妹被选为今晚的king and qeeun！”</p><p>       King and queen是这家夜店的一个传统节目，被选定为king and queen的两个人就要像情侣一样进行身体接触。一般来说是舌吻，也曾有过大胆的现实couple当众表演舔奶，总之，只要你敢，现场做爱都可以被允许。</p><p>       黄旭熙操过的女人多了去，数不清的床伴没有一个对他的技术不着迷。不过他可喜欢罗渽敏了，对待她也不像往常一样走肾不走心，他犹豫了一下。</p><p>      罗渽敏觉得自己没那么矫情，来色情夜店玩就要有心里准备，何况黄旭熙的脸和身材都是她喜欢的style，她本想让黄旭熙咬她的奶子来着，突然玩心大起，叫黄旭熙抱她去旁边的吧台。</p><p>      吧台只有几步路距离，黄旭熙轻轻松松把她抱到桌上，审视了一下这个高度，以为罗渽敏是想让他咬奶子，刚低下头，就被往下摁，一直摁到离短裙1cm处才停，他有点惊讶，就听见罗渽敏娇滴滴地说，“Cas，这里你一定非常喜欢。”</p><p>      夜店里其他人看见这操作纷纷起哄，鼓掌的怪叫的比比皆是，还有喜欢搞事的大喊一声：“兄弟你有艳福啊！”</p><p>      黄旭熙才不管，女人都这么要求了，他不能不满足她。罗渽敏的裙子短到堪堪遮住腿根，随便一撩就露逼了，她今天刚好穿的是三角蕾丝边的镂空内内，方便极了黄旭熙的手指伸进去作怪。</p><p>      那束灯光依旧打在他俩身上，只不过黄旭熙的背挡住了她下半身，虽然玩得过火，他还是不想把自己喜欢的人给别人看。观众也没有异议，其实他们就想寻个刺激而已，A片哪里不能看啊，现场版的才带劲。</p><p>       黄旭熙灵活的舌头穿过镂空内裤，不怀好意地顶了顶阴唇，亲密的触碰换来罗渽敏毫不掩饰的呻吟，听得周围的男人都快硬了。</p><p>        她两手抓住黄旭熙的头发，被众人注视的感觉让她的身子更敏感了。</p><p>        同理，黄旭熙也兴奋了，舔逼的力度都比以往要大得多，舌头扫开紧闭的阴唇，下一秒就冲进阴道，火热的舌头碰到湿热的内壁，痒痒的又很舒服，他没急着继续深入，闭上眼认真品尝，绞出一大片淫水。</p><p>        “啊，Cas不要舔~”罗渽敏被舔得呼吸频率都加快了，她只感觉自己的花穴很空，很痒，又受不了陌生器官的逗弄，壁肉阵阵收缩，水不断流出，像个关不掉的水龙头。</p><p>        “NANA别害怕。”黄旭熙感觉到了罗渽敏的情动，一鼓作气咬住了她娇弱的阴蒂，又吮又吸又吞，惹得罗渽敏放声浪叫。</p><p>         “嗯啊啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊……不行Cas不能咬那里！！噢噢噢噢好舒服……不要不要不要！舔太大力了啦！”</p><p>         周围人倒吸一口气，有的男人已经解开裤子自己撸了起来，也有的情侣受不了这暧昧气氛搂在一起激吻。</p><p>         罗渽敏一边受不了地大叫，一边又不知满足得用淫穴蹭黄旭熙的脸，满满属于罗渽敏的气味让黄旭熙快要醉在其中，他硬得快要爆炸了，女人的小逼太过香甜，不应该只用舌头品尝的。</p><p>         他一把抱起罗渽敏，让女人像八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上，源源不断流出的水沾湿了他的上衣，他径直往厕所走，不忘亲住他一直在想的小嘴，吞下她的呜咽，双手放在罗渽敏屁股上大力揉捏。<br/>没有人拦他们，早就有急色的小伙子拉着夜店里的鸡跑到隔间里做爱，一进男厕大门就能听到重重的抽打声，那是肉囊拍在屁股上的声音。</p><p>         他抱着罗渽敏进了最里面的隔间，把她压在隔板上，胡乱地从嘴吻到锁骨再吻到胸部，一只手牵着罗渽敏帮他解裤子，在细嫩的小手摸上炙热性器的那一刻享受地喘出了声。</p><p>         他把手指插入，被湿湿的小逼贪吃地锁住，热得发烫的淫水泄出来，浇在黄旭熙的鸡巴上，爽得男人手上狠狠一掐，奶子带来的刺激又促使罗渽敏流出更多的水，封闭空间里罗渽敏的娇喘听起来更惹人怜爱，他加快给罗渽敏做扩张，让她紧紧的下体能够容纳这根巨物。</p><p>        “旭熙快插进来呜呜好痒啊…”罗渽敏声音已经带上了哭腔，小逼的痒简直快要逼疯她，“求你了快操敏敏吧……”</p><p>        他也忍得直冒汗，终于等小逼流的水足够多，适合插入了，才磨着鲜红的肉穴往前一顶，全根都挺了进去，丝毫不留情地往深处插，发出噗噗噗的水声，爽得头皮发麻。</p><p>        小逼被大肉棒塞得满满的，所有瘙痒的地带都被重重疼爱，黄旭熙就像是刚出笼的野兽，每一下都顶到最深处，操得她各种淫语一顿乱叫。</p><p>        “好爽啊哥哥好会操！！”</p><p>        “哦……好棒……好大的东西顶得NANA好舒服……啊啊啊啊啊Cas要把小逼操软了啊……”</p><p>        “嗯啊……哥哥……啊！好深……”</p><p>        “哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦顶到g点了好重……受不了……要被操死了啊啊啊……”</p><p>        罗渽敏被完全操开来，酥酥麻麻的感觉从两人连在一起的性器沿着神经节爬到脑海，彻底沉沦在情潮之中，两个大奶子被捧在手上啃，奶头被咬得差点破皮，她失神地想，再被玩几次奶子又变大了怎么办…</p><p>       黄旭熙已经插进很深的点，嫩肉包着他的鸡巴，紧紧地吸住那根让罗渽敏欲仙欲死的大屌，泊泊的淫水从上浇下，喷得他魂都快没了，只想操死身前这个小荡妇。</p><p>       罗渽敏的屁股随着插入的节奏左右摇动，打在黄旭熙结实的大腿根上，啪啪啪的响声听得让人羞耻。她牙咬得越来越紧，通红的脸颊和不停甩飞的汗滴显然是快要到达高潮，男人的力度太大，差点顶到子宫口，又被重重顶了几下，她两眼一翻，淫水从小逼肆无忌惮地喷出来，“啊啊啊啊啊要到了——”伴着尖叫，她被操上了高潮。</p><p>       黄旭熙继续在温暖的阴道里乱捅，罗渽敏的小逼经历过一次高潮以后没有一点松软的迹象，还是紧得让他恨不得天天操罗渽敏好把小逼操松，湿润的花穴充满诱惑，每挺入一寸都是极致的享受，他把罗渽敏当成自己的性爱娃娃，不知满足地顶在每一个敏感点上，听到罗渽敏的呻吟和求饶，还故意往子宫口那里挑逗她，品味女人被操出来的哭腔和各种哀求。</p><p>       “哥哥不要顶那里啊会生宝宝的……好重……啊！别——”</p><p>        他轻轻地吻罗渽敏的脸，细细地观赏她脸上的每一根绒毛，像是对待什么珍宝一样，与身下堪称凶狠的力度截然不同。</p><p>        他感觉罗渽敏的花穴就是专门为他的鸡巴而生的，不然怎么会把他喂得这么饱、这么爽。</p><p>       那种水乳交融的感觉太棒了，好像他俩已经合为一体，不分彼此，身体和心灵都得到最大的满足，难怪销魂总被用来形容性爱的美妙。</p><p>       “NANA给哥哥生宝宝好不好……给哥哥生个像NANA一样的洋娃娃，在宝宝面前操你给宝宝看，让NANA的宝宝看看NANA有多喜欢哥哥这根大肉棒……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>